According to 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) wireless network protocols, wireless data terminals in a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) mode have a space which can be optimized in aspects of radio resource control and power consumption. However, since configuration conditions of operator networks are different, inevitably a set of optimization mechanisms which can self-adapt to networks is needed.
A theoretical basis that the wireless data terminals in the WCDMA mode have the space which can be optimized in aspects of radio resource control and power consumption is briefly described as follow: as defined by 3GPP protocols, radio resource allocation between the wireless data terminals and the networks is managed by a Radio Resource Control (RRC) layer, an RRC connection is needed when data are transmitted between the wireless data terminals and the networks. An RRC connection has three states, and different states correspond to different physical channel allocations, different data transmission bandwidths and different wireless terminal power consumptions. A process of a state transition is led by a network side, the network sets a timer of the state transition, and when a duration exceeds a timing duration, the state transition occurs.
RRC states are described as follows. Physical channel resources allocated by the network to the terminal in each state are different, and current consumption states of the wireless data terminal in each state differ greatly and are approximately as follows:
In DCH state, the connection of the wireless data terminal is realized by using a Dedicated Channel (DCH), High Speed Downlink Shared Channel (HSDSCH) or an Enhanced Dedicated Channel (EDCH), the most radio resources are allocated, the data rate is quicker and the current consumption of the wireless terminal is 150 mA-700 mA.
In FACH state, the connection of the wireless data terminal is realized by using a Random Access Channel (RACH) at an uplink and using a Forward Access Channel (FACH) at a downlink, a small amount of data transmission can be performed and current consumption of the terminal in the state is 100 mA-130 mA.
In Paging Channel (PCH) state, an RRC connection is kept but no data are transmitted, and current consumption of the terminal in the state is 2 mA-3 mA.
In RRC disconnected state-idle state, current consumption of the terminal is 1 mA-2 mA.
When the RRC of the wireless data terminal is the PCH state or idle state, it is a low-power-consumption state, i.e., a sleep state, the radio network resource occupation is the least in the state. Since the existing network timer mode is comparatively fixed and is not flexible enough, there is a situation that a mobile phone is still in the DCH state or the FACH state, and the network resources are occupied and the power is greatly consumed when data exchange is not needed.
Now supposing that the wireless data terminal is in a full-rate data transmission state, a user presses a power button to let the terminal in a standby state, and supposing that a DCH-to-FACH state timer and an FACH-to-PCH state timer are 20 seconds, if full-rate transmission is stopped and the data transmission amount changes to zero when the wireless data terminal is in the standby state, the wireless data terminal will spend 40 seconds to shift from the DCH state to the low-power-consumption PCH state. We estimate ineffective power consumed during the time according to the minimum current consumption value of each state in background knowledge, which is 150 mA*20 sec+100 mA*20 sec=5000 mA*sec and is equivalent to power consumed for 1.5 hours in the low-power-consumption idle state, and this power can satisfy the demand that one terminal is continuously in a standby state for 1.5 hours.
Also as specified in 3GPP protocols, the wireless data terminal may transmit a Signaling Connection Release Indication (SCRI) message to a network side, the network side may release physical channel resources after receiving the message, and the RRC module of the terminal does not maintain the RRC connection any longer but enters a low-power-consumption mode.
To select what time to enable the terminal to initiate SCRI signaling is simply referred to as “SCM policy” in this present document. The requirements of operators in different countries are different according to network deployment thereof. For example, French communication operator Orange requires that the following three conditions need to be simultaneously satisfied: 1) no data traffic lasts 5 seconds; 2) a screen is off; and 3) RRC is in a DCH state. American communication operator ATT requires that the following two conditions need to be simultaneously satisfied: 1) no data traffic; and 2) RRC is in an FACH state. American communication operator TMO (T-Mobile) requires that the following three conditions need to be simultaneously satisfied: 1) no data traffic lasts 5 seconds; 2) a screen is off; and 3) no charging is performed and a terminal is not used as a Universal Serial Bus (USB) HUB or a Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) HUB.
At present, customized terminals, i.e., terminals which are manufactured according to customization of operators, realize the SCRI policy according to requirements of the operators; non-customized terminals realize the SCRI policy of manufacturers or have no SCRI policy, which cannot be changed after leaving the factory.